


Puppy!

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Darklight [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, I needed fluff, M/M, Mischief, but not too much Angst, loki is a little shit, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets a new puppy. Or Loki totally drops an unexpected puppy in Tom's lap.</p><p>Part of Darklight, but can be read as a standalone as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff and a break from Waking Up in Vegas. Plot bunnies attacked. Or rather plot puppies I should say. Anyway I'm finally getting around to writing more in the Darklight world. ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ

Tom walked into the house calling for his Darkness only to realize that once again his Darkness was gone ‘running errands’ as Tom had started calling his lover’s disappearances. Most of the time his Darkness was actually running errands, for himself, for Tom, or for Frigga. Sometimes though, he was up to mischief. Nothing major mind you, but still he was up to no good.

Most recently his Darkness was obsessed with torturing Thor. It started with a friendly visit from the thunder god that quickly escalated into a bout of sibling rivalry that had nearly destroyed the living room and kitchen. It ended with both gods being called away to Asgard by Frigga and from what Tom had gathered from his Darkness’ reluctance to talk about it, an ass chewing of epic proportions.

Thor and his younger brother had come back less than an hour later, both of them doing some very manly pouting as they set the house back to rights. They picked up the coffee table and restacked the scripts that had been on it. They picked up the heavy crystal vase of black tulips and put it back on the middle of the table. His Darkness magicked the flowers back to health. Thor made a tiny rainstorm to put water back in the vase much to Tom’s amusement and his Darkness’ irritation. It had almost started another of their childish fights.

Tom had tried to hide his amusement as he watched the two gods fixing what they had messed up. He had laughed only once but had stopped immediately when his Darkness pegged him with a glare that promised trouble later. Of course the worst thing he could think of was that his Darkness would deny him something trivial. He had never denied Tom anything before. Now that Tom thought about it probably would be something that wasn’t trivial. Maybe he would make him sleep on the couch or deny him sexual favors. Tom almost winced at that then shook his head with a laugh. His Darkness was almost always more . . . _needy_ than Tom was.

It had since escalated to even more pranks between the two gods that almost always ended with them being called to Asgard and separated by Frigga who set them straight. For a little while at least. It had only been a week since the last disaster between the two brothers that had ended up with Tom held to the ceiling for an hour while trying to convince Thor that he wasn’t the thunder god’s little brother. When his Darkness had finally come home the two gods had gotten into a rather loud and obnoxious argument that had Tom finally snapping and banning both of them from the house before their mother had a chance to send for them.

Tom sighed and walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water then paused mid-step when he heard a puppy’s yip. He frowned wondering where it had come from and a Golden Retriever puppy scrambled into the kitchen, slipping and sliding across the floor. It ran into his leg and he couldn’t help the smile that formed as he crouched down to pet it. The puppy yipped and jumped at him and he picked it up and snuggled it close noticing that it weighed a fair bit more than it should have for its size. “Did Loki bring you home?” Had his Darkness gotten him the puppy because of the comparison he had made to one about his hair? It yipped at him again and he lifted it to see its eyes. They were a clear blue that reminded him of eyes he had seen before, but he wasn’t sure where. “Where did he go?” The puppy started yipping nonstop, sounding like it was actually trying to tell him and he laughed and carried it with him as he stood and walked to the fridge for his water.

After searching the house for his Darkness Tom gave up and turned the puppy lose in the house. It followed him as he walked, nipping at his legs and chasing his feet. It tumbled end over end down the stairs and before he could run down after it was already shaking itself off and running after something else. It was rather cute.

It wasn’t cute, however, when he had to run to catch it mid-piddle on the living room floor. By the time he reached the pup it was sitting next to the puddle whining softly and looking absolutely repentant. Tom sighed and forgave him then mopped up the mess. Where was his Darkness and why would he leave a puppy home alone? Had he never been responsible for a puppy before? The poor thing didn’t even have any food to eat. It was whining at him now and he sighed then walked into the kitchen with the pup bounding after him and he got two bowls down. One he filled with water which the puppy promptly spilled in its enthusiasm and the other he filled with a few bites of leftovers from dinner the night before. It would have to do until his Darkness came home so he could go to the store. He didn’t want to leave the poor thing home alone like his Darkness has obviously done.

After Tom mopped up the water and took the pup out into the garden to play, he and the puppy snuggled together on the couch. Tom petted the puppy as he read through one of his scripts and laughed when it rolled over to let him pet its stomach. “Where did you come from?” The pup growled menacingly or as close to menacingly as a puppy could sound and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Tom jumped then laughed at himself as he looked out the window to see rain clouds moving in.

“Wasn’t expecting rain.” He murmured it and the puppy growled again then jumped up and scrambled off of the couch. It ran from the room with Tom chasing after and they both skidded to a stop at the closed bedroom door. The puppy yipped and growled at the door and Tom was certain he saw lightning dancing in its eyes. Tom decided his eyes were playing tricks on him as he opened the bedroom door. The pup scampered into the dark room and Tom flipped the light on and watched the pup run to the bed and wiggle underneath it. It came out moments later dragging something that sounded heavy with it and Tom damn near fainted when it saw that it was Thor’s hammer.

“Th . . . Thor?” The puppy yipped sitting on his haunches with the wrist strap of the hammer still in his mouth and Tom’s brain decided that maybe fainting was a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter three written already as well and will post it in the next couple days when I get time to do some final editing. 
> 
> ｡◕‿◕｡

Thor watched his brother’s mate fall to the ground unable to help him in this ridiculous form his mother and brother had trapped him in. Why had their mother not let Loki change him back before binding his magic? Or even changed him back herself. He knew she was capable of doing it. She had been the one to teach Loki his magic after all. But no. She had left him in this . . . this absurd tiny, furry, and useless form.

He was stuck as an infant hound of some sort and with no control of his bladder or other bodily functions. How was he supposed to help someone when he was like this? He had tried to apologize to Thomas for peeing in the floor and the mortal seemed to have forgiven him after gently chastising him and then fed him some kind of delicious meat from the fridge that the mortals kept their food in to keep it from going bad. Sometimes it didn’t work though; he had noticed it when his Jane forgot to keep an eye on it.

Oh, humility. That was the excuse his mother had used to let Loki torture him. They needed to learn humility. As if they already hadn’t. Well, Loki hadn’t. Not even after living with the mortal he called his Light for three years now.

And just because he and his brother were having spats fairly often as of late did not mean that Frigga had needed to find it necessary to trap her children the way she had. They had not caused physical harm to anyone aside from each other and not very much at that. The worst they had done was partially destroy Thomas’ living room and kitchen. They had fixed it though. Of course that was only after Frigga had threatened to reprimand them in full view of all of their friends. Spank them she had said. As if they were children that needed it. How many times had she reprimanded them as children? Not nearly as much as she was having to lately, but Loki wouldn’t stop trying to start fights.

And why had their mother let Thor keep his powers, but not Loki? Granted Thor couldn’t do so much as fly in this form, but he still had the ability to use Mjolnir to a certain extent. Maybe if he very, very gently, shocked Thomas with a tiny bolt of lightning he would wake. Or it would injure him and Loki would never change him back even if he did regain his magic and their mother would have to change him back anyway.

Why couldn’t she have done it and changed Loki into a puppy to have a taste of his own spells. If Thor wasn’t trapped in this form he would think Loki would make an adorable puppy. Of course his little brother would be vicious and resentful and bite at people and mess all over the place just to spite them all. Maybe Loki was more catlike than doglike. Cats were foul creatures at times. Always hissing and clawing and scratching if you petted them wrong. They always had a look of disdain if you did something they didn’t like and would find a way to torture you if you didn’t do something they wanted you to do. Loki was definitely catlike.

Since Loki was liable to injure him if he inadvertently hurt Thomas, Thor could only resort to jumping, licking, and barking at the mortal in an effort to wake him before Loki returned to find him passed out in the floor. Thor would definitely never hear the end of it if Thomas didn’t wake before Loki came home.

Loki was still ever so delicate with his emotions. Even after all these years he took everything to heart. Thor guarded his words and actions as much as possible around his brother now, but sometimes he still managed to hurt the trickster’s feelings or irritate him enough to provoke violence. He honestly didn’t mean most of it. Some days, though, it seemed his brother was just begging for an excuse to fight with him. So Thor would give him one.

Lately Loki seemed obsessed with being as annoying as possible on days that Thor would rather ignore him. Much like he had done when they were children. Loki would always send some message to Asgard and Thor would show up under the guise of wanting to visit Loki and Thomas. Loki would pretend civility at first, for Thomas’ sake Thor was certain, and then something would happen (usually Loki’s doing) and they would wind up fighting.

All Loki would have had to do was admit that he missed his brother and the fighting nonsense would stop. Thor had tried to tell his mother that but she either hadn’t understood him or had been pretending not to when she had admonished both of her sons and banished them back to Midgard. Loki with his magic bound and Thor as a useless puppy that would be skinned alive if Loki found out that he had made Thomas faint.

How was the God of Thunder, Puppy of Thunder? supposed to know that Thomas’ sensibilities were so delicate? Especially after living with Loki for so many years now. He had only been trying to show Thomas where the strange puppy had come from. He thought the mortal would then know that Loki had transformed him and be able to talk some sense into the sensitive god that way they could all go back to Asgard and be restored to their rightful selves. But Thomas had gone and fainted and seemed against waking before his lover returned.

Thor whimpered knowing that his brother was most likely on his way home now. He could either rush back downstairs and pretend he had no clue as to why Thomas had fainted (which Loki wouldn’t believe anyway) or he could stay and keep trying to wake the mortal up. Either way the Puppy of Thunder, to steal a Midgardian phrase, was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a day or two to update this but I figured if I updated Vegas then I could update this one too. o((*^▽^*))o
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and such! <3

Loki was ready to kill someone. One small insignificant someone. Surely his Light wouldn’t blame him after he explained the entire situation. He needed to hurry up and go home before his Light beat him there and discovered that there was a Norse thunder god transformed into a Golden Retriever puppy sequestered in their living room. Loki couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He had often compared his brother to a puppy that followed him around Asgard when he was there and Thor discovered him.

After their last almost fight Loki had been unable to help himself and had transformed his annoying older brother into one of the dogs that his Light had always compared himself to. What was different about the argument this time was that Frigga had finally gotten tired of separating to two centuries old deities and had bound Loki’s magic leaving him unable to change his brother back. Their mother had mentioned something about it being past time the two had learned some humility. As if they already hadn’t. Thor with his Science Mortal and Loki with his Light.

Now Loki was back on Midgard, essentially as a mortal, and being badgered by a toddler (at least she was to him) salesperson into buying ridiculous things for his new puppy. Loki had stressed to her that he was only fostering the pup for a few days at most and would only need food but she didn’t seem to believe him. She seemed certain that caring for the puppy would be a lifelong commitment that he would love more than anything. As if he hadn’t already spent a lifetime cleaning up his brother’s messes. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t spend another lifetime literally cleaning up his brother’s shit.

Loki already had what looked like a lifetime’s supply of treats, food, toys, leashes, collars, harnesses and an obstacle course? Honestly? and the girl was trying to force something else on him. He tuned her out as best as possible as he glanced down the aisle. A contraption made him smile and he walked away from her hoping she would get the hint but she only followed him. He picked up the muzzle wondering if it was small enough to fit his brother and she gasped.

“A muzzle?”

“He nips.”

“All puppies nip. You have to train them not to. Surely he doesn’t need a muzzle. Have you ever had a puppy before?” She was eyeing him critically as if trying to decide how crazy or inept he was.

The thought made Loki smile. “Not in many years.”

“Well, muzzles aren’t generally something you would need for a puppy. What kind of dog did you say he was again?”

“A Golden Retriever.” He almost laughed at that. His Light would understand the reference he was sure.

“They’re usually very gentle.”

“This one is rather . . . destructive.” Wasn't that an understatement?

“A lot of puppies are if they don’t have the proper stimuli. They need love and attention. Not left alone to run wild.” She took the muzzle from him and put it back on the shelf. “We have some more toys over here if you’d like to look at them?”

“I really must get home.”

“You don’t have any squeaky toys. Dogs love squeaky toys.” She walked off expecting him to follow and he almost turned around and bolted until he saw her pick up a hammer and squeak it. He grinned, almost maniacally, then walked to her and let her drop it into the cart.

“It’s perfect.”

“Oh, you’ll need a tag for him. Just in case he runs off.” She walked off again and Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep from killing the poor girl. Probably his Light wouldn’t forgive him. No matter how badly his day had turned out. He probably wouldn’t bail him out of prison either since Loki wouldn’t be able to use his magic to escape after he killed her.

She stopped next to some machine, letting Loki catch up to her, and then she began explaining to him that the tag would need the pup’s name and Loki’s name, their home address and phone number on it. Loki only nodded and she entered their information as he told it to her, only laughing quietly when he told her the puppy’s name was Thor and his was Loki.

“And now you pick out the design.” She pushed a button and the screen changed to designs that could be engraved on the bone shaped tag. She pointed out a lightning bolt and Loki laughed with a nod.

“Perfect.”

Close to an hour later he had finally made his way home and climbed out of the taxi; he shuddered at the revolting method of travel and reached in for the bags of unnecessary items. He had only gone after food so Thor wouldn’t starve to death. Instead he had bought half of the damned store. His Light was going to balk at the credit statement when it came in.

Loki waved away the help the driver offered him and walked to the gate. When it didn’t open when he flicked his fingers at it he growled in annoyance then sat one of the bags down long enough to punch in the code a bit harder than necessary and waited for the thing to open. His patience was wearing thin. His brother had probably already eaten the couch or defecated all over it. Which might not be a bad thing, he realized as he stomped up the walkway to the front door. Maybe his Light would finally buy a new one. Something overstuffed and comfortable. Black leather with a button tufted back. Something that Loki might not mind spending a week of punishment on. Not that he was planning on getting into that much trouble any time soon.

Loki almost smiled at that. Would have if he didn’t hear the hysterical yipping from somewhere in the house followed by a quiet groan that could have only come from one person.

His Light had gotten home before he had.

The former God of Mischief, now Person of Mischief? ran the rest of the way up the walk. He dropped the bags at his feet as he dug for the house key he never used but always kept as a sign of the love his Light held for him and unlocked the door. He barely remembered to bring the bags in and close the door before he ran up the stairs where Thor’s hysterics were getting louder.

How had Thor managed to get up to the bedroom? Loki walked into the room to see his Light passed out on the floor with Thor standing on his chest. Thor was yipping at the Brit and licking his face in an effort to wake him up, Mjolnir was in the middle of the floor, and Loki glared at his brother.

“What did you do, you great buffoon?” Thor growled and Loki nudged him off of his Light with the toe of his boot then leaned down to pick up the fainted mortal and carried him to the bed. “I should skin you. Mangy oaf.”

Thor ran for his hammer and Loki yelped when a weak sizzle of lightning struck him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little bit longer to edit than I expected it to but here it is. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Tom woke to the sound of his Darkness screeching and running through the house and what he thought was the pattering of tiny feet and claws scraping the floor. Loki would never forgive him for saying he was screeching if he ever heard him say that. _Gods didn’t screech_. He heard a small growl and a loud yelp from his Darkness and Tom groaned rolling over to bury his face in his pillow as his memory rushed back full force. Was this really what his life had become? His Darkness was chasing his brother-turned-Golden Retriever-puppy through the house?

What the hell had happened while he had been gone? What had Loki done to his brother (because Tom knew without a doubt that Loki had started whatever had brought them to this point) that had warranted Thor’s retaliation and then this . . . whatever the hell this was?

Tom heard another yelp, from Thor this time, and his heart broke at the sound of a puppy’s cry. Even if said puppy was a centuries old Norse god. He stood from the bed and walked downstairs to see his Darkness holding Thor by the scruff of his tiny furry neck.

“Loki!” His Darkness flinched, turning toward him guiltily, and Tom rushed to him to take the puppy. “Don’t do that!”

“He won’t stay still to let me put his collar on him. The infuriating woman at the store said he needed a collar and a tag.” His Darkness held up a red collar with a glinting silver bone-shaped tag on it and Tom sighed, cuddling Puppy Thor close.

“Don’t be mean about it. He’s a puppy.”

“He’s my idiotic brother!”

“He’s still a puppy. _Why_ is he a puppy?” Tom sat on the couch, still holding Thor in one arm, and held his hand out for the collar.

Loki groaned and handed his Light the collar and the mortal laughed at the lightning bolt engraved on it. “Thor came to visit and was being his usual blundering buffoon self. I turned him into the puppy he was acting like and Mother called us to her. She bound my magic and left Thor a puppy and sent us both back here. She said we shan’t return to Asgard or get our true selves back until we learn humility and stop fighting with one another.”

Tom laughed and placed the collar around Thor’s neck then fastened it gently. “You need to keep it on. If you run away without it you’ll get picked up and we may never find you.” He sat the puppy on the floor and watched as Thor immediately started scratching at the collar. “No.” Thor stopped at the stern tone in Tom’s voice and Loki raised an elegant brow as he wondered why Thor would listen to Thomas but not anyone else. “I can’t say as I blame your mother. You two have been fighting nonstop for weeks now.”

“Yes, but that is no reason for what she did. We’ve barely even wounded each other.”

“You have no magic whatsoever?” Loki frowned at his Light as his mortal refused to even pay attention to his previous statement.

“None. I’m as pathetic as the mortals in this realm. Aside from you of course, my darling.”

“Nice save.” Tom grinned as he said it and Loki rolled his eyes. “How long did your mother give you?”

“She didn’t specify. For all I know this could last a thousand years.”

“He’ll stay a puppy?”

“Most likely.”

“He better housetrain quickly.” Tom murmured as he nodded toward Thor who was currently nosing around for a place to mess. “He needs outside.” Loki sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, then picked up his brother and carried him out to the garden.

Tom had a second thought about sending the two brothers out alone and followed them closely, only stopping long enough to dig through the bags Loki had apparently brought in and laughed when he saw that his Darkness had bought Thor a thundershirt. He had to have only gotten it to be a smartass. Tom sat it aside then found the plastic bags one would use to pick up certain puppy messes. He grinned wickedly at the thought of watching his usually pristine Darkness picking up a doggy bomb. Thor’s doggy bombs at that.

Tom chuckled as he walked outside and then groaned when he saw Loki chasing Thor through the yard. “Hey!” The two gods stopped running and turned to him guiltily. “What are you doing?”

“He pissed in your mother’s tulips.”

Tom frowned looking over the small flowerbed that his mother had planted the bulbs in and sighed. “I’m sure it will be fine. He’s a puppy.”

“He’s still Thor and he knows exactly what he’s doing. This is retribution.”

“I should think if it was retribution he would have pissed on you, my Darkness.”

Loki glowered at that and Tom hid a smile behind his hand as he feigned a yawn. “Here. You’ll need these.” Tom tossed the roll of baggies to his love and Loki almost fumbled them when he realized what his Light meant for him to do.

“I am not picking up my brother’s filth.”

“You will. I won’t have you letting him ruin my garden.”

“I shan’t.” Loki all but stomped his foot as he glared down at his brother and hissed, “I hate you.”

“You shall or you’ll both stay outside until this entire mess is sorted.”

“He is not my responsibility.”

“Oh, but he is, my love. You two started this and you will end it. You’ve both been driving not only me insane with all these petty disagreements you’ve been having lately, but your mother as well.”

“Yes, but.”

“No buts. Clean up his messes.”

“I’ve done nothing but clean up his messes for centuries!” Loki raised his voice just short of yelling and Tom frowned at him.

“A few more days shouldn’t hurt anything then, my Darkness.” With that Tom scooped up the Puppy of Thunder and carried him into the house leaving Loki to glower behind him.

Tom had put a sheet, a blanket, and Loki’s pillow on the couch before Loki had come back into the house. Granted it had been an hour since he had left his Darkness to pout in the garden. He didn’t intend for Loki to actually sleep on the couch, he only wanted to threaten him a little bit. Loki still, even after two and a half years since having slept on it, begged Tom to get rid of the couch. He only kept it because it irritated Loki so. He didn’t think Loki had a clue as to why. If Loki would only ask him to buy a new couch, something more comfortable, he would. But his Darkness had yet to learn to ask for such things and would still rather make demands for certain things he wanted. Of course half of that was Tom’s fault for giving the god almost everything he asked for that he couldn’t get for himself. Which, honestly, was very little but even so Loki was spoiled. But he spoiled Tom in return.

Now Tom was sat in the floor with Thor asleep next to his leg. He and the golden puppy had dug through the bags Loki had brought home with him and set up his food and water dishes and played with a few of the toys. Thor seemed to like the squeaky hammer best and Tom wondered if it was simply because it was a hammer or if it was because it was the only squeaky toy that Loki had bought. Probably it was the latter. Now toys were scattered all over the living room, as were the treats Thor had abandoned for his squeaky hammer.

“What are you doing?”

“I should think it was obvious.” Tom murmured when he turned to his . . . boyfriend seemed like such a dull word for what Loki was to him, but since Loki had yet to ask for his hand even if only for a hand-fasting ceremony that was what he remained. Tom half thought it had something to do with the fact that he still refused one of the apples Frigga so desperately wanted him to consume. The other half of him knew that Loki was content to let Tom make his own choice as to when he would eat the life altering fruit.

“Why do you choose to sleep on the couch? This is meant for you, is it not? Why have you taken my pillow?” Loki kept his expression schooled to one of mild annoyance instead of the fervent desperation that it was not meant for him. He would do anything not to have to sleep on that vile piece of furniture. He had rather sleep outside in the frigid cold with nothing but the skin he wore as cover from the elements. He would rather resort to dropping the illusion that always hid his true self and take his true form than sleep on that wretched couch. He didn’t want his Light to sleep on the damned thing either. Thomas would never admit to how truly uncomfortable it was.

“It is. So you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Why?”

“You know damn well.”

“Thomas. I am not upset with you.”

“Really? You didn’t just yell at me over your brother?”

“You’re being silly.”

“Silly? I’m being silly?” Tom nearly huffed and reached down to smooth his hand over Thor’s head when he started whimpering in his sleep. “I guess it would be me. You never do anything wrong. You don’t drive me insane with all of this.” He motioned toward Thor and with his free hand and Loki sighed.

“I apologize, darling. I only meant that. . .”

“I know what you meant and I also know that it’s not entirely the truth. How many times has your brother taken up for you? How many times did you start shit that Thor had to finish? That he had to clean up for you? How many times has he come here when you called for him only for you to start a fight with him? The childish pranks were comical, baby. Annoying, but funny. Lately though, it has gotten out of hand. Don’t you think?” Tom stood, careful not to wake the Puppy of Thunder, and turned to his Darkness in time to see him carefully mask his shock. “You thought I didn’t know you’re the reason he’s been here so much? How often has he visited in the past three years? Only a handful of times. But in the past few months he has been here more often than not. If you missed him, you needed only tell him.”

“I don’t miss that witless oaf!”

“When will you stop lying to yourself?” Tom walked to him and brushed his lips over his cheek then walked past him and started up the stairs. “He’ll need out as soon as he wakes. Take him outside before you let him eat or drink anything. Then again after. Goodnight, my love.”

Loki turned to watch his Light walking up stairs and frowned. What had gotten into him? Yes, Loki had snapped at Thomas, but he hadn’t meant it. He could think of nothing that warranted being subjected to sleeping on the couch. Certainly not while his brother slept on a comfortable dog bed. Why should he have to sleep down here with Thor instead of warm and content in his Light’s arms?

Thomas had not been wrong that Loki had started fights with Thor. He hadn’t meant for them to fight. Not initially. He had only meant to annoy Thor with his childish pranks. Pranks that had always annoyed his brother. Even as a child.

And just because his cape had turned fuchsia instead of his normal red didn’t mean Thor needed to attack Loki and Thomas’ closet with a miniature storm that left their clothes singed and soaking wet. All of that silk and cashmere and leather ruined. And when Loki had called him out on it Thor had remained adamant that he hadn’t done it. So Loki had paid him back by cutting off one of Thor’s braids. Thor then retaliated by stealing the box of photos and cards and trinkets from the closet, the one thing he hadn’t ruined completely, and threatening to show Sif and the other buffoons Thor surrounded himself with.

He had meant to show them Loki’s weakness. His . . . love for Thomas and make it a joke. Loki had stolen it back easily enough, why Thor had thought he wouldn’t be able to get them back Loki would never know. Of course the nude sketch of Volstagg that Loki had found in it while making sure everything was as it should have been, had been enough to make Loki wonder if Thor was trying to blind him as punishment for what he had been doing. It was definitely not something he wanted to see ever again. And who had drawn it to begin with?

Loki shuddered and moved around to sit on the couch only to have to stand back up and carry Thor outside when he woke and began to sniff at the rug. When he sat him down on the grass Thor only stared up at him with a blank expression. One that was common on dogs’ faces as well as Thor’s. Well, that wasn’t exactly fair. Thor was a great deal more intelligent than people thought he was. He did act the bumbling fool a lot of the time, but Loki knew it was only for show. To make people underestimate him. Not that many would to begin with. Those that were stupid enough to underestimate him got what they deserved.

“Go.” Loki made a shooing motion and his brother started walking back toward the house. “No. You have to stay outside until you . . .” Loki growled under his breath when Thor ran back into the house through the door Loki had left open and Loki followed after him catching up with him in time to see him piss on the rug. He started to yell then remembered that his Light was upstairs and likely already sleeping. He had looked exhausted. “You’re an ass,” Loki hissed quietly then went to retrieve a rag and cleaner that his Light used to clean with. Thor yipped happily, tail wagging, as he watched his brother clean up his mess and Loki glared at him as he finished cleaning.

Half an hour later Thor was once again asleep and Loki, in lieu of going upstairs to the bedroom and disturbing his Light, stripped down to his slacks and resigned himself to sleep on the couch. An hour of tossing and turning later had him glaring at the horrid piece of furniture then standing and gathering his pillow and his brother and his brother’s bed into his arms and walking up the stairs. He stepped into the bedroom and put Thor and his bed in the floor against the bathtub and walked out, closing the door behind him after making sure the puppy still slept. He sighed quietly then walked to the bed, hugging his pillow against him.

Thomas was asleep, strawberry blonde curls frizzed from rubbing against his pillow, with a small smile on his face. Loki almost hated to wake him. “Thomas? Thomas?” Loki shook him gently and Tom woke with a small frown.

“What is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Where’s Thor?”

“Bathroom.”

“Baby, he can’t stay locked up in there.”

“And I can’t sleep on that infernal couch. Would you rather have him running loose through the house to mess all over it while we’re sleeping?”

“Well, no, but . . . do you think he’ll be all right? Don’t say yes just because he’s Thor. He’s still a puppy.” It seemed that Tom would have to continuously remind his Darkness that even though the puppy was a shape-changed Norse god, he was still a puppy.

“He will be fine, my Light.”

Tom nodded biting his bottom lip. He didn’t think it was right to leave the Puppy of Thunder locked in the bathroom, but it really was the safest place for him to be and the easiest to clean if he did have an accident.

“Can I come to bed now? I cleaned his messes.” Tom didn’t believe the innocent act for a second, no matter how angelic his Darkness happened to look at the moment, but he did think that Loki had actually cleaned up after Thor. Loki might annoy him at times, but he wouldn’t lie to him. Had Loki actually thought about what he’d done? Tom doubted it, but Loki was at least pretending to be contrite so there was that.

“Come to bed, darling.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten this. It just took me a little bit to get back into it after the last couple chapters of Vegas. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and stuff on this. I love 'em.

Thor woke feeling disoriented and shook himself as he looked around the room. How had he gotten here? Why was he here? He sighed and walked across cold tiles to the door and whimpered when it wouldn’t open. He scratched at it frantically trying to hook a paw under it to pull it open but it wouldn’t budge. He knew he needed hands and to be quite a bit taller in order to open it, but his puppy mind refused to acknowledge that fact. He needed out. It was cold and he was frightened to be alone. Something as foreign to him as the rest of this mess Loki had landed them in.

He started yipping and barking hoping that someone would hear him. Thomas was most likely to be the one to find him or answer him. Loki would choose to ignore him completely only to drive him crazy. He whimpered with an uneasy feeling. He was certain he was fixing to lose control of his bladder.

Tom woke to a noise he hadn’t heard in longer than he cared to think. The puppy his Darkness had locked in the bathroom was awake. Tom reached over and shook his love’s shoulder in an effort to wake him so he could take Thor out. Tom flatly refused. This was Loki’s mess. “Baby, wake up.” Loki groaned pitifully, he detested being woken up, and Tom chuckled quietly. “Wake up, darling.” Tom shook him again then nuzzled against his ear and nipped his earlobe. “Thor needs out.”

Loki sighed; sliding his hand to Tom’s hip, dipping his fingers under the waist of the loose pajama bottoms he wore. “If you take my brother out for me I will give you the most magnificent ha . . .” Tom pulled away from his Darkness, interrupting the direction his thoughts, and then climbed off of the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I’ll do it. I don’t need your bribery.”

“You’d still have taken it.”

“That’s beside the point, my love.”

Loki chuckled and snuggled back into his pillow, falling back to sleep almost instantly as Tom walked to their bathroom where Thor was sounding even more frantic than he had moments ago.

Thor backed away from the door when it started to open and he whimpered looking to the puddle he hadn’t been able to keep from making on the tiles. Thomas opened the door and gave him a weak smile when he saw the puddle on the floor. After cleaning the mess he picked Thor up and carried him back to the bed, murmuring gently. Tom lay down and sat Thor between him and his Darkness. Thor sighed snuggling against them and closed his eyes with a heavy puppy sigh. With the bed being this comfortable it was no wonder that Loki forever complained about the couch downstairs. Maybe Thor could help him get rid of it so Thomas would buy a new one.

Loki woke the next morning to something small snuggling against him and he bit back a snarl when he realized it was his annoying puppy of a brother. He reached over and grabbed Thor by the scruff of his neck and sat him in the floor then reached for his Light and pulled him into his arms.

“If you woke him up, put him outside before he pisses on my floor.” Tom’s voice was muffled against his neck and Loki sighed heavily and rolled his eyes then stood and glared down at his brother who was blinking awake.

“Come along, Brother.”

Loki took him outside and picked up after him with a disgusted sneer then took him into the kitchen where Thomas had set up his food and water bowls. Loki poured some kibble in the bowl, made sure his brother had fresh water, and then walked out of the room leaving Thor to his own devices. He was going back to bed. Thor couldn’t possibly damage much anything. He wasn’t big enough to. The house was as usual impeccably clean and there was nothing for Thor to get into other than the toys and treats that Thomas had left scattered across the living room floor.

Except maybe . . . Loki grinned then walked back into the kitchen to see Thor chasing a piece of food that had escaped his bowl across the tiled floor. “Come here.” He scooped his brother up then grabbed a handful of food and walked back into the living room and placed Thor on the couch along with the handful of food. Maybe Thor would destroy the damned couch and Thomas would buy another.

Tom stood on the fourth to last step watching as Loki placed the Puppy of Thunder and a handful of kibble on one of the couch cushions. If it hadn’t been Loki he wouldn’t have believed what he had just seen. Loki was purposely trying to get Thor to ruin the couch so Tom would have to buy another one.

“You are an ass!” Tom walked down the last few steps and glared at his Darkness when the god jumped guiltily and was it just Tom or was Loki less capable of hiding his guilt now that he was essentially mortal?

Loki softened his eyes and gave his Light a gentle smile. “Thomas, love.”

“Nuh uh. You don’t get to try to placate me. I saw what you’ve done and I know why you did it. Half of your problem is that you’re a spoiled brat. That’s both yours and Thor’s problem. You’re both spoiled brats that got everything you wanted and got to do whatever you wanted. I don’t understand why you two just can’t grow up.” Tom sighed heavily and looked down at the couch to see Thor actively trying to chew a hole in the cushion. “No!”

Thor yelped at the stern note in Thomas’ voice and fell off of the couch then ran to hide behind Loki even though that put him closer to the angry mortal.

Loki sighed heavily and reached up to brush his hand over his Light's sleep mussed curls. “I am sorry, my Light. I just . . .”

“No excuses. Clean that mess off of my couch.” Tom shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. There was a pile of scripts sitting on the kitchen and coffee tables that he needed to read.

Maybe his Darkness and Thor wouldn’t get into too much trouble while he read them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this is not as fluffy or funny as I wanted it to be. I apologize. I'll get there though. I want to have this finished soon so maybe two more chapters. I've got a Christmas one coming as well. (^.^)

God if only he’d been right. He’d jinxed himself. Almost as soon as Tom had sat down and began to read Loki and Thor had started in on their bullshit again. He didn’t know what Thor or Loki either one had done, but one minute he was reading in relative silence and the next the coffee table was upended sending his coffee and scripts scattering across the floor. Thor was running for his life and Loki was chasing him with his hands extended in front of him like claws and cursing in several languages, half of which Tom had never heard before and for all he knew they weren’t native to Earth.

The two gods crashed into the wall next to the window sending picture frames falling to the floor and shattering the glass. They bumped into the stand that held Tom’s ivy that he’d nearly killed when the imp had decided to follow him home and sent it crashing to the ground, scattering shards of pottery and clumps of dark potting soil across the wood floor. When they bounced off of the wall next to the fireplace, having made a complete circle of destruction in the living room Tom stood calmly and picked up his scripts so they wouldn’t get ruined then walked into the kitchen to sit at the table in there with a fresh cup of coffee.

He would let them fight it out even though Thor was at a bit of a disadvantage due to being a puppy but so far he had managed to escape his little brother without injury. Tom grabbed a new coffee mug from the cupboard and poured his coffee then sat down to try and tune out the devastation happening elsewhere in the house. He was pretty sure they had gone upstairs. Mjolnir was still lying in the middle of the bedroom floor where Thor had left it. Maybe he was going to use it on Loki.

A few minutes of racket later the lights dimmed and flickered, a small roll of thunder sounded, Loki yelped, and then something hit the floor. Hard. Tom was torn between letting Loki suffer in silence, most likely on the floor of the bedroom, and checking to see if his Darkness was all right. He had probably deserved the lighting that Thor had obviously hit him with, but even so Tom wondered how much Loki could take now that Frigga had bound his magic. He finally shrugged when it sounded like the destruction had ended and decided to let Loki recover on his own and went back to the script he had been reading. Maybe when his Darkness came to he would see the damage he and his brother had caused and would be a tad bit repentant instead of arrogant and blaming it all on Thor.

Tom wasn’t going to let them get away with destroying half the damned house. They would clean it. He wasn’t sure how much Thor could help, but he was going to help whether he wanted to or not. Tom would see to it.

Thor sat next to his brother on the floor and whimpered then licked his hand. Loki’s fingers flexed and Thor sighed with relief. He hadn’t killed him. Mother and Father would never have forgiven him if he had. Neither would Thomas. He hadn’t meant to use such a strong lightning strike against his brother, but he was growing tired in his puny canine body and had used it as a last resort. All he had wanted was his brother’s attention, to try to tell him that he would help destroy the couch and Loki had gone what Thor thought mortals called ‘ape shit’. He wasn’t sure why they used it to say someone had gone mad, but it seemed to fit the situation. Of course Thor hadn’t needed to bite his brother’s foot to get his attention, but still. . .

Loki had chased him through most of the house, leaving a path of destruction in their wake and Thor had been desperate to get away from him. He wasn’t sure how much damage his infant body could take. He had rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom hoping to hide under the bed so Loki wouldn’t be able to reach him. Thor had ended up crashing into Mjolnir and flipping end over end over the hammer and then realized that he could actually use the thing. So when Loki had run into the room behind him he’d called a little lightning and now Loki was passed out on the floor with a wicked looking singe mark on his chest and his hair sticking out at odd angles. Thor laughed, or tried to, and only wound up scaring himself at the sound that left his puppy mouth. His little brother would never forgive him if his Thomas saw him with his hair looking this badly.

Thor could only hope that his brother wouldn’t be murderous when he woke. At least they had actually managed to tear up the couch during their almost fight so maybe Loki wouldn’t be mad at him anymore once he saw that.

Loki woke with a groan when gentle hands lifted him then settled him back against soft pillows. “Thomas?”

“Shh. Hush now, love.”

“Where?” Loki cleared his throat as he tried to force his eyes to open. So far they weren’t cooperating. “Where is that furry little bastard?”

“Safe. Away from you. Go back to sleep. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

“Doing what?”

“Cleaning that bloody mess you two have left downstairs. You’ll have to clean it without your magic. I bet you didn’t think of that when you were trying to kill your brother. Oh and I’m pretty sure that the couch is salvageable.” He wouldn’t tell his Darkness that it was currently broken into two pieces with shards of wood and torn cushions littering half of the living room.

Loki groaned dramatically, turning away from his Light. “I’ll never be rid of that cursed thing.”

“Not so long as you continue being an ass.”

“I’m not an ass.”

Tom nearly laughed at the whiney tone in Loki’s voice. Would have if he wasn’t afraid of hurting his Darkness’ feelings. “You’ve certainly shown the opposite of that, darling. Go back to sleep.” Tom kissed his temple then walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Loki woke again, what felt like moments later, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He looked down at his chest where his brother had struck him and frowned when he saw the still fading scar. Was it only him or did it look like his brother had spelled his name in the zigzags of lightning? He was certain he saw his brother’s name in the squiggles. “Damn Thor.” He sighed heavily then stood on slightly trembling legs and walked out of the bedroom.

He could hear his Light moving around downstairs but heard nothing from his brother as he surveyed the damage that they had caused in the hallway and staircase alone. Framed photos that once hung on the wall were now on the floor and the bannister was cracked and leaning to the side from when he had crashed into it.

Granted he had done the majority of it, but Thor was just as responsible for it. What had the furry little shit been thinking, biting him on the foot? It had not been painful, only slightly annoying, and Loki wasn’t entirely sure why he had snapped unless it was to do with his Thomas suddenly babying Thor when he had never done anything like it before. Of course Thor hadn’t been a puppy before, but even so . . . He sighed again, combing his hands through his hair in an effort to straighten the mess Thor had made of it. He knew it was trying to curl and he wouldn’t let it. He refused to let his Light see his hair like this. Loki despised his curls. He adored his Light’s, but hated his own.

“Loki?”

“Yes.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, love.”

“Good. Now come downstairs and help your brother clean.”

“I’m coming, Thomas.”

Loki sighed once more, giving up on his hair, and walked downstairs to survey the damage he and his brother had caused. The entire living room was destroyed. All of the framed photos from the walls were on the floor, the glass shattered. His Light’s ivy that had nearly been killed by the imp had been destroyed. The coffee table was over on its side. Everything that had been on it, including a crystal vase he had given Thomas was ruined. Coffee was spilled across the floor. The couch was broken into two pieces, straight down the middle, and Loki had no clue as to how that had happened. He didn’t remember getting near it. His Light had been sitting on it at the time. He didn’t even feel good about the damned thing being destroyed. He had acted childishly and broken things that he could no longer repair. He couldn’t fix any of it and he had hurt his Light with this actions. He was certain of it. Loki looked to his love and saw tears glittering in gorgeous blue eyes.

“Thomas, I am so sorry. You’ve no idea.”

“Do what you have to do to get this shit with your brother straightened out. I can’t handle this any longer.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Start cleaning.” With that Thomas walked past his Darkness and went upstairs to their bedroom to sleep. He trusted that his Darkness and Thor would clean without killing each other. Not because they wouldn’t fight, because they would, but because Loki felt guilty. Which he should.

Loki looked down at his brother who was sat on the rug looking pitiful. “We fucked up.” Thor whined in agreement then promptly piddled in the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and such.

Loki fell onto what remained of the sofa with a heavy sigh and brushed an annoying lock of his hair from his eyes. It had been continuously getting into his eyes while he and Thor had cleaned. While _he_ had cleaned. Thor hadn’t been able to do much but drag the dust pan around while Loki swept. Now the exhausted puppy was napping on the rug with the squeaky hammer still in its mouth and surrounded by bits of half chewed treats. Loki resisted the urge to poke at him and wake him up. He knew if he did then he would only have to follow him around to try to keep him from messing things up.

Loki sighed again and turned his head to look at the over-sized coffee cup on the coffee table that held what he had managed to salvage of his Light’s ivy. The plant was nothing if not resilient. Maybe seeing it still alive would appease Thomas in some small way. That and the living room being cleaned and the photos hung back on the wall, even if most of the picture frames were missing the glass.

All that remained of the disaster was the sofa which, to be honest, Loki was glad to have destroyed. Still . . . he had hurt his Light unnecessarily with his antics and the broken sofa only reminded Loki of that and would also remind his Light of the petty and childish actions. Short of begging for Thomas’ forgiveness he didn’t know what else he could do. Loki knew his love would not appreciate it if he went out and bought a new couch. He would fix the damned thing with his magic if only he still had it. He would like to blame his mother for not having it, but knew that wouldn’t be fair.

It had been his own fault. He knew that. His and Thor’s. If Thor had not been so annoying none of this mess would have happened. Loki took the quiet whimper from the puppy on the rug as a noise of agreement even though Loki knew he held more blame than his brother did. He was a fool, he thought as he closed his eyes.

He woke with a start sometime later to see his Light hovering over him with Thor hanging from one arm.

“What’s wrong? Did you sleep?”

“Yes, I did. It’s morning already. Thank you for cleaning this up.”

“It never should have happened.”

Tom nodded with a weak smile that disappeared quickly. “You’re right. I expect it to never happen again.”

“It won’t. I promise.”

“Good. I have to finish reading that script. Can you two behave yourselves long enough for me to do that?” Could someone please tell him why the hell he was having to babysit two gods who were hundreds if not thousands of years older than himself? It was Frigga’s fault. Tom was sure of it. Why couldn’t she have kept Thor and Loki on Asgard? Obviously they’d been there hadn’t they? Or had Frigga come here when she had found out what happened? Either way it was her fault he was stuck babysitting.

“We can. Am I to sleep on the couch tonight, my love?”

“What’s left of it, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“If there was enough of it left you would be. Although you did look rather comfortable sleeping just now.” Loki couldn’t help the pout that he aimed at his Light. “You can sleep in the guest room.”

“Yes, darling.”

“Good boy. Now take this and go play. Nicely.” Tom sat Thor on Loki’s stomach then walked into the kitchen to finish reading his script and find an ink pen apparently because the one he had left sitting on the script was gone.

He dug through the junk drawer in the kitchen looking for a pen because they had all mysteriously disappeared. Again. He had searched through the entire house so far and had yet to be able to find one. It was something his Darkness was responsible for he was sure. He moved a half-eaten bar of chocolate with a frown, why did his Darkness always stash his chocolate in strange places? and raised an eyebrow when he saw a tiny set of armor with a red cape attached. He almost squealed like a little girl and held up the armor with a grin then whistled for Thor, having forgotten that he had sent the Puppy of Thunder and Loki away, and walked into the living room when he heard the puppy rushing across the floor. Tom crouched down and picked him up then sat half on the floor and half on what was left of the couch, holding him in the crook of his arm as he fiddled with his armor trying to figure out how to put it on him.

Loki walked into the living room to find his brother and pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw that his Light had found Thor’s armor from where he had hidden it in a drawer in the kitchen. Thomas was currently adjusting the cape and laughing like a lunatic while Thor was sitting on the floor, wagging his tail and enjoying being fussed over. “Thomas.” Tom flinched guiltily and gave his Darkness a sheepish grin.

“Hi, baby.” Loki only raised a mocking brow and Tom sighed. “It was too cute. I had to do it. Isn’t he adorable?”

“Absolutely.” He knew the sarcastic tone in his voice wasn’t lost on his Light but the Brit chose to ignore him completely and held Thor up for his inspection. If Loki wanted to be honest, which he didn’t, he would admit that Puppy Thor did look cute in his armor. “Must you play with him so?”

“He’s a puppy.”

“He’s my brother.”

“I won’t have this conversation again, Loki. He might be your brother but he’s still a puppy and needs attention.”

“Thor has ever had everyone’s attention," he snapped with a scowl.

“Are you jealous?” His Light asked it with a knowing grin, as if he knew anything, then laughed.

Loki's scowl deepened. “Of course not. Don’t be absurd.” Thomas's smile only widened and Loki rolled his eyes and walked out of the room ignoring the giggles that followed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I'm so sorry this wasn't as awesome as I wanted it to be. Life kicked my ass and it was hard to be silly.

The next week went by surprisingly well. So much so that Tom was beginning to wonder when Frigga would be satisfied and let her children be themselves again. There had only been one minor disaster when Thor had somehow managed to pee in one of Loki’s low-top Converse. That, Tom was certain, had been on purpose. Of course Loki hadn’t found out about it until putting the shoe on and then Tom had been required to rescue his almost brother-in-law from a very pissed off Person of Mischief.

It had also required a shopping trip, three new pair of shoes, a new scarf, a new double breasted wool coat, six different kinds of chocolate ice cream, two bottles of Loki’s favorite wine and dinner. Tom sighed and wondered when exactly he had started spoiling his Darkness. The god was nothing if not spoiled.

Still, it hadn’t been as bad as it could have been. The new couch hadn’t suffered for it so that was good. Loki was currently sprawled over the black leather sofa with a small tub of chocolate ice cream balanced on his stomach as he read a book that Tom was certain he had never owned much less knew where his Darkness had gotten it.

“I’m going. I’ll be home later this evening.”

“Going where? I don’t recall you having to work today.” Loki peered at his Light over the pages of the book he held in his hands.

“I don’t. Mum wanted me to go over today. Something about helping her in the attic.”

“Your mother hates me.” Loki murmured around his spoon as he took a bite of the half-melted ice cream.

“She does not.”

“She never asks me over.”

“She does.”

“When?”

“When you always decline to go because you don’t want to listen to her asking you when you’re going to stop free loading and get a job.” Tom ignored the sneer that followed that. “Or when you and I are going to settle down and have babies. Or the million other things you say she nags you about.”

“I believe your mother always says adopt. When are we going to adopt a baby. We’re not even married yet.”

“You know what I mean. I’ll be back later, my love.” Tom leaned down and kissed a spot of ice cream from his Darkness’ lips.

“Mmm. Be careful.”

“I will. Be nice to your brother.”

“I will.”

“I mean it.” Tom looked to the floor where Thor was curled up on the rug with his squeaky hammer. He was also wearing his thundershirt and cape for some reason.

“I will. I promise. Go on.” Loki shooed him and Tom smiled gently then walked out of the house carrying his rucksack with him.

Loki sat up once his Light was gone and sat his ice cream and the book he had been reading aside. It was a book of spells disguised as a book of romantic poetry. He was still searching for a way to regain his magic and switch his brother back without having to wait on Frigga to do it. Surely if their mother had been paying attention she would have realized that it was long past time that she do so. Thor pissing in his shoe was the last battle they’d had and everything since then had been fine.

Thor woke with a quiet yawn and Loki smiled weakly at the pup when it immediately began chewing on his squeaky hammer. Loki watched his brother chewing on it for a moment then sighed. He missed him. His real self. He wondered if Thor even remembered being himself anymore. It had been two weeks and Thor had seemed more puppy than thunder god the last few days. Becoming more and more puppy and less and less Thor as time progressed. Loki had not pointed that out to his Light. He would only grow upset and Loki wouldn’t know how to comfort him this time.

Thor barely dragged Mjolnir across the floor anymore. He seemed to prefer the squeaky hammer. Loki half thought it amusing and half found it worrying. Surely Thor still loved his hammer? And he knew that his Light was tired of tripping over the thing when he forgot that it lay in the middle of the living room floor where Thor had left it last. Loki was almost tempted to ask his Light to try and pick it up but didn’t because his Light would not want to know. It wasn’t something he would wonder about himself.

Loki stood to put his ice cream back in the freezer then backtracked to take his brother outside first. He didn’t want to clean up any more puddles. He carried his brother to the garden, squeaky hammer and all, and winced when he saw a couple spots of dead grass from where he may or may not have remembered to pick up his brother’s mess. Thor immediately went to piss on the tulips and stopped when Loki snapped his fingers.

After a few minutes of running around squeaking the hell out of his hammer the Puppy of Thunder as Thomas had been calling him ran over when Loki whistled for him, the squeaky hammer still held in his mouth. Loki lifted him into his arms and sighed heavily as he pressed a quick kiss to his puppy forehead. “I miss you and I . . . love you. Even if you are a witless oaf.”

One moment Loki was holding a puppy and the next he was holding six and a half feet of blonde god in his arms. He smiled softly and sent a quick murmur of thanks to their mother and Thor sighed as he put his feet on the hardwood. He pulled back from his brother and Loki bit back a laugh when he saw that Thor still held his squeaky hammer in his mouth.

“You can keep it if you’d like to. I’m sure Thomas wouldn’t mind. Puppy of Thunder. Also if you tell anyone that I said I love you, I’ll kill you.”

Thor rolled his eyes at his younger brother and Loki bit back a yelped when Thor summoned Mjolnir and zapped him with a weak bolt of lightning.

Tom smiled down at his mobile as he walked, reading the first ever text message from Loki yet again. He had read it at least ten times throughout the day of digging through the attic with his mother. Thor was back to himself and leaving to go home with a message that they should visit when Tom had the time. Thank God for it. Whichever one had finally ended this whole mess. It was Frigga most likely and Tom wanted to call up to Heimdall to take him to Asgard so he could go give his almost mother-in-law the biggest hug.

He walked through the gate, shrugging his rucksack over his shoulder when it started to slip and he groaned when he heard yowling and a small crash coming from inside the house. What the hell had those fuckers done now? He jogged to the door and opened it then went to peek around the entryway to find the living room in shambles and small deep scratches on almost every surface. Thor ran toward him with what looked like cat scratches marring his face and arms and hid behind him making Tom wondered just what the fuck Loki had unleashed on his brother who wasn’t even supposed to be there.

A black streak of yowling fury ran toward them and Thor couldn’t help but laugh even though he was most definitely scared for his life. He hoped that by hiding behind Thomas Loki would end his shit fit because he wouldn’t want to injure his mortal.

Tom tensed wondering what the hell Loki had been doing unleashing a definitely rabid animal in the house when it rushed toward him. The black cat skidded to a stop in front of him, its claws leaving deep groves in the hardwood and Tom blinked down at the obviously pissed off cat when it hissed. Its fur was the color of his Darkness’ hair and its eyes the same emerald green.

Christ, he could not deal with more of this shit. He turned his back on his boyfriend-turned-furious-feline and brushed past Thor with a solid, ‘Nope.’ and an ‘I’ll be at my mother’s. Try not to burn the place down.’ thrown over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that stuck with this, that left comments and kudos, etc. I love you all. (In a strictly platonic, grateful, slightly squee-y way.) ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
